


Full Moon

by Welcome_in_my_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Bad Boys, Blood, Danger, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fear, Friendship, Full Moon, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Oh My God, Poetic, Tags May Change, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_in_my_World/pseuds/Welcome_in_my_World
Summary: I can never predict what will happen or what would happen if I made such decisions and not other decisions. However, I know that I still have strength, I will fight Voldemort. I am not afraid of my death, the only thing I am really afraid of is losing loved ones. Losing what I care about.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just starting to write stories, and I don't know if anyone will ever be interested in it, but I hope there will be one person coming and that someone will like it :) this chapter is a short epilogue, after which I will immediately insert 1 chapter. I apologize in advance for mistakes, but my native language is Polish, and I write in that language, only what translators write;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm just starting to write stories, and I don't know if anyone will ever be interested in it, but I hope there will be one person coming and that someone will like it :) this chapter is a short epilogue, after which I will immediately insert 1 chapter. I apologize in advance for mistakes, but my native language is Polish, and I write in that language, only what translators write;))

Epilogue

The day was slowly coming to an end when the barn owl knocked on the thin window glass.  
"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go to this school this year," my mother emerged from behind the kitchen door as soon as she heard the rustle of the letter with all the necessary information. On the first of September, I will begin my fifth year at Hogwarts. It's just like coming home after a vacation in the city.

I can never predict what will happen or what would happen if I made such decisions and not other decisions. However, I know that I still have strength, I will fight Voldemort. I am not afraid of my death, the only thing I am really afraid of is losing loved ones. Losing what I care about.

"Mom, I know you're worried, but it's safe at Hogwarts," I said with a smile, not quite believing my own words.

Night falls but I don't sleep, I wonder how long I will have to watch this beautiful starry sky? Isn't it that everyone is fighting? Only I don't know if I'm ready ...

The bright moonlight illuminated the picture fully, and the moving faces of my friends in the picture. I looked at that bright moon, And then I thought about Moony. I don't know why. And then about James. And Lily, Mary and Alice, about Wormtail and Frank, Dumbledore, even Black, and about the fact that it is my family and that nobody will allow suffering and nobody will give up without a fight ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff... I wrote this chapter about half a year ago, but I thought it would be a good start. please speak if anyone is here! and keep writing? : D


	2. King's Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish chapter 2 immediately after the epilogue (yes, this is chapter 2 but really 1) it is a bit of an introduction to the climate, a presentation and a preview of further history :)  
> ps. in my work, dorcas is friendly with all the girls (most of all lily) but apart from her childhood friend is James. her mom and his mom are best friends. and yes, dorcas hates Sirius.

A day like everyday, but for me, of course, this is a special day. Finally, after so long two months, I come back home. Crowded streets and crowded people were probably heading in an unknown direction, in their own business. King's Cross, even more crowded and finally platforms 9 and 3/4.  
It wasn't hard for me to find Lily, after all, only she dresses like ... she. And red hair, cramp, I missed her. I run to her, leaving behind my disgusted mother, who had a relationship with the wizard more or less like Petunia Evans, so in a sense they understood each other. I look for a moment at the laughing eleven-year-olds, slowly entering the climate of Hogwarts, but is it really good?

Recently, bad things are happening, and I have the impression that standing in the walls of Hogwarts is like signing a non-existent treaty that this castle will be defended against evil powers.

Lily pulls me out of my reverie, and I realize that I think I think too much. In silence we get on the train, not giving particular interest to our terrified parents who feel completely vulnerable in this situation. It irritates me all and I understand it at the same time. I know, it's not a very nice feeling when you can't defend your child's evil.

"What's so quiet here?" Lily says.

We enter the compartment in which we have been sitting properly for 4 years. We all fit in, there is always a cheerful atmosphere driven by two idiots, you know. It just so happens that one of them is my best friend, so it's hard to be angry. And no, it's not Black. Pish!  
Meanwhile, padfoot sits quite nailed staring at the tiny window of the wagon. It's getting weird, yes, it's definitely not his style. Was he suddenly struck by the fact that his mommy and daddy didn't escort him to the station? They haven't been doing it for 4 years.

\- somehow - the only brave one murmurs

Wormtail. Well, of course in this situation.  
After a while, the atmosphere warms up, everyone talks about holidays, full of forced smiles, well, I try my best. I think it's time to forget that I could die soon. What's up Returning, the atmosphere warms up, the entire atmosphere does not contain Black. I pretend I don't care, but what could happen to the "king" of Hogwarts, joke and debilism?

-mother burned him, of course on canvas. Because he escaped to me. - James came to me, who obviously always knows what my unspoken question sounds - This is not funny Dorcas.

-excuse me. But that what exactly ...

-that his family fell out, he got Cruciatus so he fucked up, but his mum found him and inherited him by the way, and he is free now, only that he doesn't want to impose on my parents, but he doesn't live anywhere else.

\- wow. First of all, too chaotic statement, secondly he heard it, and thirdly, a cruciatus ?! It's illegal ...

"because it's the first time ..." he finally said

a small smile appeared on his lips.

I gave him a sympathetic look as far as I could, I admit it wasn't easy because of who it was addressed to, but somehow I managed. During the journey no one spoke too much, just some sweet whispers Alice and Frank, or someone exchanged a word with someone, But I do not even know what they were talking about, I was too deep in thought. Eh  
I wasn't supposed to think so much, it doesn't help me at all, it makes things worse. I have always been too emotional about everything, I can't admit it will be what will happen. That we can do it, I know we can, but how many people will lose their lives?


	3. Coming  Home

-I got a letter-said Remus, when a wave of students spilled from the train. "I'm a prefect," he added, showing a shiny badge. "hey! I got it too! ”Lily shouted, and everyone suddenly turned towards her. -dumbledore thinks that when I get the prefect's badge, I will bring you on the right path ... - he looked at James and Black, and they burst out laughing. I don't want to believe it ...

Remus and lily followed Hagrid a little tentatively, to guide the first classes. probably for the first time in 5 years I didn't feel joy going to school. to this school, my home, I didn't feel it. it cured me that I had to worry, that we were all responsible. going so depressed with the rest, I didn't even realize when I was in the castle and that it was raining all the time. I sat down at my permanent place, where I sat there for 4 years. only without Lily somehow strange. her place was taken by Black, as he entered the castle last, because they searched something there with him, it does not surprise me. yes, searching, because now they are searching the students at the entrance to the school. I don't know on whose side they are sitting, accepting all the weird and suspicious things at the Slytherins, and at us picking on everything. returning, Sirius took his seat next to me in disgust, and I took myself away from the world for a little while.

I did not hear the voice of Dumbledore or anyone, sorting what singing, because they say the same thing every year. it's dangerous, they search, you have to stick together, unite in the face of danger and other bullshit. I wonder if uniting a group of 10 teen rebels from Gryffindor will make a big impression on voldemort. when everyone's speech came to an end, food appeared on the table, to which Wormtail and several other fat students threw themselves. I wasn't hungry. no, I just couldn't swallow food. is it fear? no, more anxiety of the unknown. people are afraid of the unknown. Dumbledore introduced the prefects, announced the end of the feast, and went to the dormitories. Lily and Remus joined us in the common room.

suddenly I realized that I focused so much on emotions and thoughts that I forgot about how much I want to sleep! and I just did, and this night was the first in two months I slept. despite the fact that hogwarts may seem a place much more dangerous than a lonely Muggle apartment in the middle of the city, you could feel such energy, such security and that someone really watches over our good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yes, I know it is a very short and boring chapter, but hey, action must wait some chapters! (Sooorry for my English.. )


	4. Firewhisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey  
> I don't really know, if someone is reading this. It would be very thankful, if you write a comment below! Thanks!  
> So, if someone is reading this, I'm sorry for not updating a long time! Forgive me😖 this chapter could be boring, I know, but it is just first day in hogwards, bro! Love🤗

I got up in the morning a little confused, it took me a moment to realize that I was already at school. As if she fell out of a trance. What time is it? Oh good merlin! It's 11am ... I usually don't sleep that long. Lily is still asleep. I went to the bathroom to embrace. I washed my face and teeth, combed my storm of brown hair, dressed and went to wake up the redhead.  
"Stand up, Lils, you're lucky we don't have a lesson today."  
-Sure. I'm not going anywhere.  
-Mary and Alicja have already gone down ... okay, that's different. Lily, your toast will disappear from the tables.  
It worked as always. The big red cocoon jumped out of bed immediately and ran drowsily toward the bathroom. I smiled at this sight. Damn, I missed it through the holidays. After 15 minutes we both went downstairs. Actually, we didn't realize it so late that maybe it would be appropriate to go down to the big hall. Mary and Alice were just walking towards the Gryffindor table. Only the proud people were sitting in their permanent places. James's gaze immediately followed his red-haired princess, she just rolled her eyes. Why are they so terribly blind at themselves? I do not understand. James is trying so hard, And the redhead is still rejecting him.  
\- oh Merlin, what do you have on your Head, Meadowes? As if I saw you at night ...  
\- But you wouldn't see, Black. At most in your dreams. ”I answered the snappy comment of Black sitting across from him. He loved to bite me, we hate each other. This will probably never change, and the rest have enough of us. I quickly corrected the strands of brown hair sticking out under the strange directions and began to eat.  
\- I don't think I have had a nightmare for a long time.  
"Give yourself a break," James murmured when I was about to respond with an equally harsh comment. God, can't we even pretend to like each other the first day at school? We are in one package. We are all friends, scum, me, mary, lily and a set of Alice and Frank, but he damn my nerves so much.  
"Don't worry," lily whispered to me, seeing my angry face. He always tells me that, so he doesn't impress me much anymore. When the tables slowly emptied into the great hall, only a few people remained who had just got out of bed, we started to gather. The day passed peacefully and very lazily. Like every first day. We were to prepare for hard work in the next days. Despite the fact that it was already September, the sun was shining brightly and gave a lot of warmth. We took my old blanket with the girls and sat down with the books and food on the grounds. Here and there was the laughter of the Marauders, who always spent the first day doing all their things. I suspect that they have already earned at least one barrier. When I heard the loud shout of McGonnagall, I only made sure. And so we passed the first day, I was able to finish even one of the previously unfinished books. James and Black probably came up with a welcome party, as we found out, when Potter conquered us with elegant invitations. There, nothing unusual happened until Black brought the whole pack of firewhiskey.  
\- Oh, if only one of the teachers ...  
"Don't worry Meadowes, I will blame you." Drunk Black has already appeared in front of me. Well, that's all I missed.  
\- what happened, paw that you left your wreath of fans, each of them was so eager and horny, and you abandoned them ...  
"But none of them are you." Black smiled under his breath and took a healthy sip from his bottle. I thought about his words for a moment, but came to the conclusion that he was drunk and raving.  
The event was in full swing. Even Moony got drunk, it is really a rare sight ... James just came to the redhead to probably start again to give her countless compliments, (unsuccessfully) when the door appeared none other than ... our beloved Professor Minerva Mcgonnagall. Great.


	5. Love Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! First, two things. My first idea was to tell a story from the perspective of Dorcas Meadowes, and focus on her relationship with Sirius, but as I think about it now, it can be turned into a story with many perspectives :) so, today, for a try, chapter from Lily Ewans perspective :) on request, this time Lily will take some rest from the defying Potter ... enjoy!

**Lily**  
\- do you know the consequences of such a performance ?! How many rules did you break that one night ?! 

McGonagall walked back and forth, unable to sit still while we were sitting right in front of her.  
Of course, most of the youngsters managed to escape before they caught them, so only me, Dorcas, Sirius, Potter and Remus remained. The rest of the girls and Peter preferred not to be crazy, their loss.  
"But Professor, nothing happened!" Black said, smiling broadly.

\- Mr. Black, you are the most drunk, so don't   
say anything better.

Mcgonagall quickened her pace and was already making big circles around her desk. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore entered the office with a quiet step. Actually, our director. I still can't get used to it, somehow he suited me to this role the least, so she didn't hide my surprise when they proclaimed it the headmaster a year ago. Not that I have something for him, he is a great teacher. But sometimes it seems to me that he is not serious enough for this role. Never mind.

-good morning, minerva. How is your evening? I have heard of these young people's transgression, but I don't think there is a reason to punish them.

-What?

I don't think I've ever seen Mcgonagall in such shock ... her jaw dropped. Well, merlin, thank you that we have Dumbledore. after all, Dippet would give us potion class for cleaning or feeding flobberworm with Hagrid as a barrier.

\- well, as I say, Minerva. This is the last class, the young wanted to have some fun. And this alcohol ... after all, we were like that too ... please, let them go. 

For a moment I thought Mcgonagall would throw a bat-bogey hex at him or something. She was very angry, seriously.

\- Get out of my sight immediately. -she said loudly.

After what we did, this sentence was a blessing. I looked at Sirius, who was staggering the most of us all, and Dorcas kept him walking giggling. Remus probably entered the phase of early sleep, because he did not have much contact. James walked beside him, bouncing off the wall every now and then. Looking at all this, I was amazed at how we managed to avoid punishment.

It's been three days since we arrived in Hogwarts. Teachers have totally blown us with tasks. It's only been three days and potter doesn't give me peace. Mary and Remus do not speak to each other, and Dorcas and Sirius ... are jumping at each other's throats again, neither of them can be convinced. I've had enough of this, I need a break from them all. She won't get me wrong, Dory is my best friend. Mary and Alice too. But I need loneliness. I'm afraid. War is coming, I can feel it in my bones. Anyway, not only me, even Dumbledore at first warned us against this. I am sure of my powers, but I know that with Voldemort I have no chances, none of us have them.  
"What are you thinking, beautiful?" James sat at my table. No, I definitely don't want to look at him right now.

-Fuck off. 

I put out my middle finger and came over from the table. If it was Sirius, he would probably answer with some harsh remark, but I saw that James only looked at me a little incomprehensibly and that sadness. Sadly? Well, it looks like it. But I don't feel sorry for him, so many times I told him that such texts didn't work on me. Besides, I was supposed to go anyway, I have to go and get Dorcas, who hasn't woken up yet.

\- oh God, Dorcas, how can you sleep ...

-leave me alone.

\- you weren't at breakfast, so I thought I would bring you something from the great hall.

Dorcas immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed my food from my hands. Yes, it always works. Anyway, in my opinion, we complement each other. 15 minutes later we left the dormitory and went to class. Everything about today was so calm, Potter gave me complete peace after the morning incident, Remus was quiet and absent, I don't know why, but he always disappears once a month. Before that, he always feels bad. He says he visits his aunt in the hospital, yes, and I am Inferius. Sirius talked all day to some girl, which through her own breasts can not see the feets, and the rest of each lesson slept. I felt like it too, but I didn't want to expose myself to the teachers and politely took notes, even on a history with Mr. Bins. Okay, I fell asleep once, but only for 5 minutes!

The last were potions. We walked down dreamily to the dungeons, all together. Today, as every Monday, there were lessons with Slytherins. Merlin, I hate them. Slytherins are getting on my nerves more than anyone. At the head of the great Slytherin elite is none other than home and family pride - Regulus Black. The total opposite of his brother. I thought about it for a moment, and I don't understand why Sirius didn't get to Slytherin. The fact that it just doesn't suit him is nothing compared to the cult scene from our first year, which I will never forget.

**6 years ago**

" _And we entered the great hall for the first time, looking through all these wonderful things that were waiting for our discovery. I was so excited to be here, but I was still afraid that it would all turn out to be just a silly joke or a dream. After all, what could I, Lily Evans have to do with magic? When this letter came, I couldn't believe it all. We stood in front of the lodge. There were various teachers sitting at the bench, some serious, combed and arranged, others sloppy and negligent and in torn robes. The professor explained to us what the division into houses is and how we will be assigned. We stood in a tight group all this time, until finally another on the list of students was Sirius Black. Sorting hat did not think for a moment, but she touched Sirius's black hair and shouted "SLYTHERIN." There was no disappointment on his face for a moment, while James, whom I met in sweat he was disappointed. everyone was in a deep shock when Sirius went straight to the Gryffindor table._  
_-SLYTHERIN! repeated the sorting hat._  
_\- I'm sorry, but unfortunately I don't speak English well. - Black began with a perfect Spanish accent. - This lion table looked nice, so I went there._  
_Everyone stood still in shock. He knew that he will have problems, especially from his parents, who on the second day informed him by letter that he had been disinherited, to say the least, but this situation have been writed on books about history of Hogwarts for years."_

I smiled on memory. I miss this times, when we all was just children.  
Even then I knew perfectly well how different from my brother. Returning, Regulus At his side has Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and several other Slytherin assholes staring at him. There are rumors that they are already Death Eaters. The very thought that there are such people at school, until I get some creeps.

today we were talking about a love potion. Why am I talking about this? That's when I stood next to a Severus Snape. If anyone asked, I don't know him well. All I know is that he doesn't hold Regulus' band very much. And that he is interested in black magic. Brr ...  
"You probably don't need it, and nobody wants you anyway, mudblood." he whispered when I stared at the violet color of elilsir.  
I was stunned. I didn't think he would notice me at all, and here I am. What could HE want from me? I knew it was his mistake. He said it quietly, but not enough for James to miss. I knew there would be trouble. I was not wrong. He was about to leave the classroom, when Potter was sure that there were no witnesses, he pulled Severus aside and threatened him.  
-aww! Snivellus! - oh merlin. Black is coming. If James can see any barriers, Black doesn't know this word. I see them both throw Snape to the ground and throw a levicorpus at him. Snape hangs miserably above the ground, and the boys hit him again and again. No, that's enough.

-Lily, let's go there.

it turned out that Dory is standing next to me, who is also watching the whole incident. We're coming, gentlemen. There is no forgiveness.

-Black, let it go, damn it! 

Dorcas is trying to do something with Sirius, And he, when he sees who is trying to pull him away, gives up immediately. James, seeing me, does the same. Well, sometimes it's good to have an admirer in him.

\- leave him.

"We'll meet again, Snape," James said for goodbye. Dorcas went to talk to him. She was (right after Sirius) probably the most trusted person for James. they loved each other, but what's surprising? They are like siblings.

-everything's okay?

Without thinking much, I approached Severus and gave him my hand. I don't know what guided me then, but I think I saw something in his eyes that told me so much about him. He was scared. He suffered. I already knew everything.

\- listen ... I'm sorry for potions. I didn't want to, it worked out the same.

"It doesn't matter, you got it for yours." I smiled victoriously, looking at his split forehead.  
I pulled out my wand and fixed his wound with a spell. There came a moment when I realized that seriously, we are close. Too close. There was an awkward silence. His dark eyes still said a lot about what he had gone through. He needed warmth. Finally, having no idea what I'm doing, I whispered:  
-Maybe we will meet on Wednesday. On the commons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter was much longer than the previous one ... let me know what you think about it!  
> To the next!


	6. Don't trust Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for long time no posting, but... I don't know, maybe I just lost my determination or something to writing this work? I don't know, but I do my best to continue this story for you. As Always, sorry for my bad English and tell me what do you think about it! Love

-Are you crazy? Shit, Lily, you're really crazy!

I walked back and forth to the dormitory with a scowl on my face. Her decision hurt me as much as Potter would did. It was early in the morning and I was going to go down to breakfast, but the sleepy redhead woke me up better than the best coffee, announcing her date with Snape. I was in shock. They didn't even know each other. Nobody knew him, but everyone knew that he was not the type of person worth trusting, worth wasting your time on, I think.

-What is your problem, Dor? I just want to spend some time with a nice guy, what's your problem with that?

I heard the contempt and fury in her voice. My friend was most devoted to me, but she hated it even more when I meddled in her private affairs. She always believed that she know what is the best for her, and that she made the best decisions. Let her not be mistaken someday.

\- what's my problem? What? One you can't see. Girl, this guy doesn't even reach your heels, he's not worth you!

The words were coming out of me without much control, I just couldn't believe she hadn't even thought for a moment about the consequences!

\- relax, we'll just go out to the grounds, have a nice time together and I'll be back ... I don't see anything wrong with that.

-and I can see!

I screamed at her with less confidence. Slowly, as time went on and the level of my awakening, I began to wonder if Lily was right. I'm not at all convinced by this guy, but he's just a bit of a weird slytherin boy, not some Death Eater. Right?

-you know what, you are just jealous. Nothing more.

Huh! I wonder what I should be about. So what if I am the only one who has no social life? That I can't find anyone for me?

Lily turned on her heel and slammed the door and I cursed. Is it really that bad that I wants the best for her? I don't like this guy. I don't like him a bit more than anyone else. I am not and never will be for bullying him as marauders do, because Nobody deserves to be mistreated. Nobody should go down to the bad or claim to be better, that's wrong. Some people just should stay away from each other.

-What are you thinking about, Meadowes? 

My thoughts were interrupted by the most irritating voice (actually, it was about his owner) I could think of. I looked up to find a pair of pitch black eyes in front of me.

-What are you doing here, Black?

It made me completely off balance. This guy hated me almost as much as I hated him, and now he is standing in front of me watching me from the bottom up with interest at the moment of my breakfast time.

-actually, I came to you.

-What?

-I will go straight to the topic, because I don't have much time. He approached me so that we were separated by about half a meter, which was probably the first time in my life. It was then that I noticed for the first time how tall he was. 

-so you see, in two months, it's Haloween or something, We know from secret sources that there will be a prom.

-and?

-Meadowes, don't interrupt me. Potter wants to invite the redhead. As a wonderful and stunning best friend of him, I just wanted to know the situation.

-what do you expect from me?

-ask her. Discreetly. Are you friends or something, aren't you? You ask her what she thinks about him and stuff. I just don't want him to be disappointed, I won't drink with him all night any more, because of Evans. If it turns out that he doesn't even have a chance, I will put the idea out of his head and be calm.

-hmm... what's in it for me?

-what do you want?

-let me think. Maybe you'll give up making my life miserable for ... a month?

-No chance, Meadowes. I'm having too much fun with it.

he turned abruptly with a sly smile, and walked to the exit taking my unfinished flask of fire whiskey with him. I was too shocked to take it from him. It was our first conversation together (not an argument) since we were 12, I suspect. Since then, he has changed a little, maybe he has grown up?

-hey, Black, I'll ask her, but I don't think she'll agree. She would never say yes, and now she has someone else in sight, so...

-who? he interrupted me, immediately turning away from the door.

-you know, she's hanging out with this ... guy ... they're going out to the grounds in the evening. With Snape, I don't think it will be long whe-I couldn't finish the sentence because my interlocutor was no longer there. He left the room sooner than he came into it. I sense this trouble.

LILY

The rest of day after breakfast I spend in library, learning for a test. Or just don't want to talking with dorcas, maybe. After our fight, I don't really sure that my meeting with him is a good idea.

The sun is slowly going out, and I have always liked watching the sun go down. Ethereally. I'm ready to go.  
Fifteen minutes past six, I left the dormitory a little apprehensive. I didn't think much about it before, but now I think that subconsciously I just wanted to spite the Potter. It had to be it, right?

I've reached the destination. I fell onto a grassy hill, painted in the late summer sun. Severus isn't here yet, I decided he would wait for my companion. I closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them after a "moment", the last rays of the sun disappeared over the mountains. Thirty minutes late. Thirty-five. Forty.

\- has he forgotten about you, Lils?

My view was blocked by a smiling, disheveled head with glasses. I got up and hurried to the dormitory, hearing the laughter behind me. A single tear ran down my cheek.

Potter caught up with me a few meters and screamed for goodbye:

-dont trust the slytherins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I think our Snivellus have a troubles. But don't worry, everything will be fine, i promise! I'm so sorry for short chapters, but I just have no ideas for story, I need yours opinion! Thanks!


End file.
